Only in my Dreams
by Trishafacee
Summary: This is about a Girl that travels to find her rock star boyfriend to accept her for who she is... He does many things to impress her and thinks he's in love but in truth... he has no idea. The girl gets in a love triangle aswell.
1. Chapter 1

Only In My Dreams

P.O.V. = Point of view

2/2/2011

Trisha's P.O.V

It's been a year now since I've seen him. I really miss him. There's no one to hold me, kiss me, or even touch me. I live in a depressing bubble filled with all the memories of him, and if the bubble were to pop… my feelings would shatter and they would quickly turn to hate. He needs to come back, even though he has been living the dream on tour with millions of girls, and loads of fans just dying to listen to him. He needs to come back to me.

I have always said to him go live your dream. He said he loved me, he said he would come back for me, and he said he couldn't live without anyone else. But, words mean nothing to a rock star I guess. He can go and play and write his little heart out until his voice screws up and his fingers break, but, I wish he knew how much it hurts me that he has to hide me from the world. His world is so complicated. He has to make sure no one knows about me in order to continue his lifelong Career.

At this point in my life, I would love for him to go through the slightest amount of pain I go through in a day's time. I worry about him. He is my everything, even if he only calls me once a week because that is all that is aloud because of his busy schedule. This Thanksgiving he was suppose to come home to me and take a break from his big long tour. Also someone told me a.k.a. (his mom) that he was going to propose to me. But in the mist of my excitement after I got the whole house prettied up for his arrival, his flight was cancelled and he couldn't get a new one for 4 days. I was depressed and eating peanut butter for about a month. I think I gained like 5 pounds.

When it comes to our phone conversations he really bugs me when all he can say on the phone is I love you and are you sure you are okay with this to. It's like he wants to break up with me but can't find the hear t to do it. I know he cares, and I know he would love to be with me as much as I with him, but in order to do that he would have to give up a number of things. Like fame or fortune… 2 of the things that most people die for, and I can't do that to him. :\ I'm just so stuck on you. :'(

Nick's P.O.V 

Time to get up... I then yelled "Joe!" "Yeah Nick," he said in a really sleepy voice. "Get your butt up! You're needed… NOW," That time I yelled in his ear and he shook. He rolled off the bed and then Joe managed to make out a grown, and a "where are we?" This was normal for a wake up call. "Were in Dallas Texas, it's my home state." I had such a big smile on my face. I just love being here. It was one of my favorite places to be. I strolled to the T.V. to watch the weather to see if we could do anything today. *Click*

News man: Thunder storms all week…

***Click***

THUNDER STORMS! UGH! This is not cool; I wanted to be all over this city! It's not fair! Then in the middle of my rant my phone vibrated.

Hmmm … I wonder who that could be.

I picked up my phone and it read Trisha .

I hope this isn't a breakup message because I can't deal with bad weather and a breakup.

I opened the text and it read in Caps "CALL ME, AS SOON AS YOU CAN!"

I was a little scared because this is not like her to be so um, well … urgent.

I quickly pressed send and wanted to know what was going on right now! The phone rang and it felt like forever before she said hello.

"Trisha! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone die? Did I do something wrong? Are you doing drugs? … Wait never mind about the last one. TRISHA!"

"Nick settle down! I'm fine; I just needed to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?" I was scared to know the answer.

"Well I've been thinking …" she said and I was really nervous.

"I have been saving up money and I was wondering … Why don't I come see you on tour for a little bit? It's kind of lonely without you."

I was so relieved that was all she wanted.

"**Really**, I would love for you to come and see me!"

"You wouldn't mind me with you or will I have to be with the crowd?"

I was angry that I had to keep her a secret so I told her... "Trisha, I'm going to announce that you are my girlfriend tonight at the concert! Would you like to sing with us to?"

I knew she couldn't pass that up. And I can't lose her.

_**What will happen next is Nick **_

_**Really going to let her come and **_

_**Do you think she will get to sing on stage? **_

_**Well who knows? Oh wait... I DO! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trisha's P.O.V.

After talking to him on the phone I knew that there was no way he wanted to lose me. I am going to pack right now. My flight for Dallas leaves in only two hours. I have to HURRY! Then my mom walked in on me. She looked at me funny and then asked me a question. "Trisha, Hunny, where in the world are you going?"

"Well mom my plane leaves in two hours and I'm going to Dallas." I totally forgot to tell my mom that I was going to do this. "Dear, Who is driving you their?" "Well Nick set up a cab for me… and he is finally going to announce that he is dating me tonight… also… I'm sorry you were the last to find out." She looked at me kind of astonished. Then she said in a really excited voice… "I knew he was a keeper!" I was really confused but I was just going to go with it because she wasn't stopping me now. I am actually kind of relieved because I thought she was going to give me a hard time about all of this. She then gave me something and told me not to open it till I got to Dallas. She started talking to me again. "Trisha, I have faith in the boy, I believe that god is with you and him all the way." She smiled and walked out of my room.

I kind of feel bad that I am leaving her after all of the stuff I made her go through. But she is my mom and I had to leave sometime. I grabbed everything that I needed and ran to the door. I couldn't hold my excitement in. There was no force in the universe that was going to stop me from seeing him now. The cab -like he said- was waiting in my driveway for me at exactly 1:00. I threw my luggage at the cab driver so he could put them in and then sat in the car and waited. This is it I said to myself impatiently. I waved good bye to my mom and could see the tears in her eyes, but I hoped they were happy tears. HELLO DALLAS AND GOOD BYE NEW YORK!


End file.
